Evil Spirit Club
"When I think of school, I think of a bright place with people I know. But when that same place suddenly becomes dark and empty, then it's scary... or creepy. ...I think I had the same feeling when I first saw Tartarus." —Ken Amada Evil Spirit Club (放課後悪霊クラブ?) is the third Labyrinth in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Millennium Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Profile The labyrinth uses common imagery used in horror films with broken glass and flickering red lights. The first 2 floors take the appearance of an abandoned school building, with thematic puzzles relating to various classes, while the latter 2 take on that of an abandoned hospital. It culminates when the cast stumbles upon a surgery in progress. The dungeon introduces the player to aggressive FOEs that actively follow the player until they enter a different room. Scattered across various rooms are lights that can help the player control the FOEs' activity. They also become critical for certain puzzles where the player needs to deliver a Dark Key to a locked door without turning on the lights. The F.O.Es in the labyrinth are described as highly frightening, to the point that usually stoic individuals like Mitsuru Kirijo and Seto Kaiba are scared by their sudden appearance. Probably due to the horror theme, enemy encounters almost always start with an ambush, so it is recommended to have the battle navigator with the Snake Glare support. The settings of the labyrinth are heavily based on Rei's and Sevilla's (or Melody's in MPQ) memories of wanting to go to an actual school and how they lived their years in the hospital. The quotes the Kind Doctor spouts during battle may or may not reference their last moments until they passed away. Treasure Power Spots *Floor 1 **Note Page **Textbook Page **Document Page *Floor 2 **Ripped Schedule **Ripped Name Tag **Ripped Emblem *Floor 3 **Rusted Syringe **Rusted Scalpel **Rusted Tweezers *Floor 4 **Bloody Bandage **Bloody Gauze **Bloody Chart 100% Map Completion Chests *Story 1: Familiar Statue (Growth 1) *Story 2: Manila Rope (Bracer of Might) *Story 3: Yin-Yang Charm (Every Stat-swap Accessory) enter Story 4 *Story 4: Summon Bamboo (Attract Pipe) [Must complete Convey a Secret Message request] Sub-Persona Dropped by normal shadows: Floors 1-3 *Nue (Level 20, Hermit) *Legion (Level 21, Fool) *Ikusa (Level 22, Hanged Man) *Queen Mab (Level 24, Lovers) *Mothman (Level 25, Hermit) *Tsuchigumo (Level 26, Strength) *Orochi (Level 26, Moon) *Unicorn (Level 28, Hierophant) *Ganga (Level 28, Priestess) *Succubus (Level 29, Devil) *Mezuki (Level 30, Chariot) Floor 4Edit *Ose (Level 31, Fool) *Pyro Jack (Level 31, Magician) *Genbu (Level 35, Temperance) *Orthrus (Level 36, Hanged Man) *Dis (Level 39, Magician) Sub-personas dropped by F.O.E.s: Cute Baby *Arahabaki (Level 62, Hermit) *Belphegor (Level 63, Devil) *Vasuki (Level 63, Hanged Man) *Kali (Level 63, Strength) *Melchizedek (Level 64, Justice) *Tzitzimitl (Level 64, Priestess) *Barong (Level 65, Emperor) *Suparna (Level 65, Sun) *Atavaka (Level 66, Chariot) *Masakado (Level 67, Tower) Lovely Doll *Vasuki (Level 63, Hanged Man) *Belphegor (Level 63, Devil) *Kali (Level 63, Strength) *Tzitzimitl (Level 64, Priestess) *Melchizedek (Level 64, Justice) *Barong (Level 65, Emperor) *Suparna (Level 65, Sun) *Atavaka (Level 66, Chariot) *Masakado (Level 67, Tower) *Hachiman (Level 68, Hierophant) *Ishtar (Level 68, Lovers) Old Doll *Hachiman (Level 68, Hierophant) *Ishtar (Level 68, Lovers) *Mada (Level 69, Magician) *Seth (Level 70, Moon) *Ongyo-ki (Level 71, Hermit) *Kohryu (Level 73, Hierophant) *Astaroth (Level 73, Devil) Soul Seeker *Byakko (Level 61, Temperance) *Seth (Level 70, Moon) Shadows *'White' boxes indicate Rare Shadows. *'Dark Purple' boxes indicate FOEs. *'Purple' boxes indicate Bosses. Category:Persona Q Locations